


the one where the grass was greener with him [matsukawa I]

by makkios



Series: ME AND YOU TOGETHER [hq x reader] [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkios/pseuds/makkios
Summary: After all, the grass was just greener when he was with you.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei & Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Series: ME AND YOU TOGETHER [hq x reader] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063013
Kudos: 17





	the one where the grass was greener with him [matsukawa I]

It was calm, awfully so. The soft breeze caressed the grass, the cool wind nipping at your cheeks, and the grass poked you slightly as you lay in it.

The grass was bright green. A fluorescent kind of green you hadn’t seen since you were young. You didn’t know why it looked that way today; the world seemed ten times more vibrant.

“You’re extremely quiet,”

“I’m enjoying the moment Mattsun shut up-“

 **Matsukawa** rolled over to rest on his forearms, facing the ground. He pulled a blade of grass from the dirt and twirled it for a few seconds, opting to throw it at your face instead.

Your face scrunched up in annoyance. You smacked his arm, muscles tensing as he started laughing. A lopsided smile spreads across his face as he crawls over closer to you.

Leaning slightly over your face, “Don’t act like you hate me, you know you love me-“ you smacked him again, a loud laugh ringing through the air and he flopped on top of you.

“I can’t breathe, stop you’re too heavy!” You pushed at his body as he laughed, barely budging. Finally, he sat up, leaning over you. He propped up on all fours, caging you in.

“You’re so annoying Matsukawa, I’m going to call Makki so he can come to get your ass I’m done dealing with—“

His lips captured yours in a shy kiss. It was soft and he tasted like mint, Matsukawa wasn’t exactly a rough person but you didn’t expect him to kiss you so softly.

“I’m sorry-“ his eyes were wide as the two of you parted. The sky above him was an electric light blue, and the white clouds formed fluffy shapes in the sky.

“Don’t interrupt me when I’m talking you asshole,” you smacked his arm once again and wrapped your hands around his neck, bringing him down for another kiss. You knew now, why the world seemed brighter.

After all, the grass was just greener when he was with you.


End file.
